The Way I Am
by xxj.a.g.g.e.dxx
Summary: My version of the JaredxKim imprinting. Pretty much everything that wasn't in the book. Canon
1. Chapter 1

**The Way I Am-Jared And Kim**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (**_**damn**_** it)**

**Kim's POV**

I walked down the corridor to class, knowing that I was going to be late; but for once I didn't care. Jared. Urgh this was all his fault, I never meant to fall in love with him, but it's just another one of those things you cant control right? It happened sometime this year, I don't know when exactly, but it really hit me when I started to wonder what he was doing, where he was going, and all that stalker crap. But he's been away for two weeks now, and I hate to say this, but I'm really worried. And anxious. And scared. And… AHHH I've got to get a grip! For heavens sake girl, he doesn't even know you exist. I sit next to him every day in two classes, but he's never looked twice. Actually scratch that I don't think he's even looked once. Not that there's any reason to, I'm not exactly a model, with straight black hair and russet skin I don't really stand out much, not that I'm ugly or anything, I'm just plain.  
I rounded the corner, my thoughts a chaotic mess, and entered my class. History. Not my favorite, unless we're learning about our own heritage. I love the Quileute legends; they fascinated me, I mean seriously who else can claim that they descended from shape-shifters? Mr. Theiler, glanced at me, as I entered, I was usually pretty good in this class so thankfully he didn't say anything, and just let me go to my seat. My Seat. Next to Jared's, which was filled by him. Shit, he looked _hot_. I mean better then he usually did. I think he was taller, and he'd defiantly more muscled. Was it sad that I knew that? Yeah probably, but who was I kidding, most of the girls did. Jared was, you see one of _them_, the popular guys, the guys that every girl dreamed of. Although not many got their chance.  
I walked to my seat, slightly nervous and sat down, accidently brushing his arm as I did. It was hot, like he had a fever or something. Weird. From the corner of my eye, I saw him glance down, then his eyes turned upwards and met mine. His eyes were a deep, dark brown, I felt like I was being hypnotized by him. I wanted to break eye contact, but somehow couldn't bring myself do to it. Slowly a blush crept over my cheeks, as he stared at me, in what? Wonder? Awe? Nah it couldn't be. Really it was _Jared_ he didn't look at anyone like that. I forced my gaze down towards my books, and tried to concentrate on the lesson, but I could still feel his eyes on me and it was so distracting.  
"Um excuse me," a voice beside me said. Oh lord, I must be dreaming. "What's your name?" he finished, looking at me.  
I almost felt my heart break. He didn't even know my name. Seriously there was like 300 student at this school, everyone knows everybody else.  
"Kim" I replied quietly glancing at him. He looked almost worried.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, _concern_ in his voice. What is going on here?  
"Uhh nothing, I'm fine" I answered, relief flooding through me as the bell wrung, home time, finally! This had been the slowest and yet the longest lesson of my life.  
I stood up, gathering my books, and turned to leave. As I did I felt a warm hand on my arm. I almost dropped my stuff when I realized it was Jared looming over me. "Hey, how are you getting home?" he asked me.  
"I'm walking" My house was only a few kilometers away, although so was everything else in La Push.  
"But it's raining" he said, incredulously.  
"Uh yeah, when isn't it? And my house isn't too far"  
"Can… can I drive you home, please?" he asked me. He wanted to _drive me home_? Something terrible must have happened to him. He wasn't thinking straight. But still, there's no way in hell that I'd pass up that offer. Maybe it wasn't him; maybe I was going crazy, or dreaming. Whatever, this may be the best dream of my life.  
I realized I'd been standing there silently, looking at him, because he started to fidget. "If you don't want to that's okay" he muttered although he looked like it was the end of the world.  
"No, no" I assured him "I'd um, love to go with you" I smiled shyly at him. He grinned like it was Christmas morning or something. I think my legs got weak.  
"Come on" he said, still grinning "It's this way" he grabbed my hand, tugging me along with him.

**Jared's POV**

Oh no. I thought as I dragged her with me. I could feel myself grinning like a maniac. She probably thinks you're a total freak man, I told myself. But I couldn't help myself. As soon as I'd seen her, I knew she was the one. The one other person, who I belonged to, body and soul. I knew at that moment that I would do anything for her. And here she was, with _me_, not any some other asshole. I glanced at her, struck again by her beauty, high cheekbones, long dark eyelashes, and gorgeous lips that kept me from thinking straight. How had I never noticed her before? She looked at me, and I felt my face light up with another splitting smile. She blushed and looked down, and suddenly I was hyper aware of everything about her, especially her small hand clutched in mine. We arrived beside my car a beat up dirty white Ute. I opened the door for her, ashamed slightly at the sight of my car, because she deserved nothing but the best. She slid into the car, thanking me as I shut the door. I ran around to my side as fast as I could. Well as fast as I could without raising any suspicions. The whole werewolf thing had its downsides, but _damn_ could we run. And the power. Those were my two favorite things, the speed and the strength. But it was difficult to keep myself in check; even the most meaningless things could set me off. I was getting better though, but that wasn't good enough. Not anymore. If I was going to be around Kim (and trust me I was) then I needed to be in complete control. Oh shit! I'd have to tell her, about me, about the pack. Everything. What if she ran away? What if she never wanted to see me again? I couldn't stand the thought.  
"Hey, are you alright?" Kim asked me, worry written all over her face.  
"Um yeah, yeah I'm fine" I told her, smiling gently. "So where's your house" I asked her curiously, starting the car, and driving out of the car park.  
"Do you know the Roark's?"  
"Ah…yeah" I replied after a moment, they lived just down my street.  
"My house is next to them," she said glancing at me.  
"What! Really? That's my street I live just across the road!"  
"Huh" was all she said. Then she started to giggle quietly.  
"What?" I asked "what? Come on Kim tell me" I whined, jabbing her lightly in the ribs. She just laughed harder.  
Eventually she calmed down enough to say, "You should have seen your face" she then proceeded to imitate my surprised expression, and burst into laughter again. I felt myself grinning along with her.  
"Your so mean" I whined, giving her my puppy dog look.  
She grinned at me and her smile was contagious.  
"Just here" she said, indicating a little blue house, right across from mine. "Do you um, want to come in?" she asked shyly  
I felt my heart leap at her question. "Sure! But oh, will your parents mind?" I didn't want to get her into any trouble.  
"Nah, Mums not back till Monday, So I'm all alone till then" It was Tuesday today, Kim shouldn't be left all alone, what if she got hurt, or something happened?  
"Where's your dad?" I asked curiously.  
"He's um he's dead" she replied quietly looking away. Shit. I shouldn't have brought it up. Now she's upset. _Dammit Jared_ you're the worst imprint ever!  
"I'm sorry Kim, I dint know" I said, pain leaking through my voice.  
"It's alright really" she said "He died when I was really young, so I don't remember him much". Still, I gathered her into a crushing hug and could've exploded with happiness as I felt her melt into my arms, with a soft sigh.  
"Come on then, we'd better get you inside, 'cause its getting pretty cold out here" I sure wasn't cold, being a werewolf and all, but she might be.  
She led me to the door, and unlocked it, letting me in, before she closed the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long, ive been away on holidays, so here it is and the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. Enjoy. xx**

**The Way I Am-Jared and Kim**

**Disclaimer-I dont own any of it (yet)**

**Kims POV**

He was in my house. Jared Tuolly. Oh lord. But I wasnt nervous. Whats wrong with me? Everything Ive ever wanted, standing before me, and I wasnt even slightly scared. I felt comfortable with him, the way you feel around someone youve known your entire life. I glanced at him, smiling slightly.  
Do you want anything to eat? I asked him.  
He looked at me, eyes lighting up at the suggestion of food. Yeah! he said enthusiastically nodding his head to accentuate his point. I grinned; he looked just like one of those bobble head toys. I told him so, and he grinned mischievously, before pouting at me, and moving forwards. He was towered over me, as he whispered, still think so? into my ear.  
I heard myself swallow, as I gazed up at him, he was so gorgeous, muscles straining against a tight white shirt, eyes burning into me. Then before I knew what was happening he started tickling me, breaking the tense atmosphere.  
Jared!! I squealed racing into the kitchen, he followed, grinning, Okay, okay I yelled. How bout, you stop tickling me, and Ill make you dinner? I bargained.  
Alright he agreed, grinning, before settling into to one of the chair by the bench.  
What do you want? I asked him, looking through the fridge, seeing what I could make.  
I dont mind, whatever you want he replied.  
I looked over at him, rolling my eyes Helpful I said.  
He smiled at me saying, No really, I swear Ill eat whatever you make. He promised.  
Alright then, how about spaghetti bolognaise?  
He nodded enthusiastically Yeah that sounds good  
I got everything out and started cooking.  
Do you want any help Jared asked guiltily.  
No, Im fine, I usually cook for myself anyways. He asked me what my mum did that kept her away for so long.  
Shes a Sales Rep, I told him, explaining what she did. This went on for a while, both of us asking questions. The conversation flowed easily, and I felt happier than I had in a long time, but I had that need to be closer to him, as if gravity was pulling me towards him.  
Dinners ready, I said, and served it out into two bowls. I sat next to him at the bench, and started eating. As I finished my bowl, I watched in amazement as he devoured his third, and went on to his fourth serving. He glanced at me.  
What he asked, mouth half full.  
Nothing, Im just surprised that youre not exploding right now.  
He grinned at me before replying Im a growing boy  
I giggled, and got up to wash my bowl, chucking it into the dishwasher, as Jared finished I put his in there too. As I turned around, the lights suddenly turned off, leaving us in complete darkness.  
Jared I called out, fear making my voice tremble slightly.  
Im over here, he said from just beside me. I relaxed as I felt his hand grab my arm.  
It must be a blackout, I murmured, hearing the raging storm outside. I shivered in the darkness, suddenly cold.  
Come here Jared said, pulling me into his warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This has to be the best day of my life, I thought, as Jared arms went around my waist, securing me to him.  
Thunder shook the house, and I flinched slightly. Jareds arms tightened around me.  
Wheres your room he asked gently. I traced my hand along the wall leading him through the kitchen, down a corridor and into my room. He pulled me towards the bed and lightly pushed me into it.  
I better go now he said. I sighed with disappointment.  
See you at school tomorrow? he asked me. I grinned into the darkness.  
Sure I replied. He lifted my hand and kissed it gently, before turning to go.  
Bye Kim he whispered.  
Bye I heard him walk out of my room, and then a few seconds later the front door opened and closed. I snuggled down into my doona, and slowly drifted to sleep, my head a fog of Jared.

**Jareds POV**

I walked outside, into the pounding rain, and jogged to the woods, which were just behind Kims house. Kim. My thoughts drifted off, just thinking about her, I hope she'll be all right in the storm. Keep your mind in the game Jared, I told myself, as I pulled my shirt over my head and removed my shorts, tying them onto my ankle. I ran a bit further into the woods, before phasing. Seriously, it is the weirdest experience when you phase for the first time, I was in the forest when I first phased, as I was dodging a branch, I ran into another one, and I was so angry, I felt my body shaking, so much that my vision was blurring, and then I just exploded. I didnt know what had actually happened, but I heard someones voice, saying that everything would be alright, and to calm down, and I thought Id hurt myself, but then this wolf appeared from the forest in front of me, and I freaked, and tried to run. Thats when I realized I was running on four legs, stupid huh, you would have thought I would know that I was a on four legs, twice my normal height and covered in fur, but everything was so chaotic, all the increased senses and feelings, sent my brain into overload. Eventually I calmed down enough for Sam (he was the other wolf) to tell me what happened and what I was. Paul phased a few days after me, and it was comforting to know that I wasnt the only newbie. I could hear their voices in my head now.  
Jared where have you been, you were meant to take over from Paul an--- Sam fell silent as he discovered what had happened to me.  
Oh wow, Jared, youve imprinted! he remarked. Paul burst out into laughter.  
Ahahah oh man, Jared you pussy! Come on _her_ you couldnt even pick a good one he said as he heard my thoughts about Kim. Fury spread through my body, at that. I pinpointed his location, taking off towards him. I couldnt speak I was so angry.  
Yeah! Paul said, picking up on my thoughts Come on, I can take you. I could feel his confidence. I burst out into a clearing, Paul crouching on the other side. I leapt at him snarling and enraged, his paw swiped at me as I attacked and I slammed into him, rolling back to my feet, Paul did the same and attacked me. The fight was a blur of teeth and claws, but eventually I flipped him over and put a paw to his throat.  
You dont talk about her ever again I snarled at him, pushing down even harder. Thats when Sam jumped in.  
_Jared Let Him Go_ He ordered in the Alphas voice. Unwillingly my muscles released and I pulled back from Paul's throat, and I backed off.  
And Paul, dont antagonize him! he told Paul, who muttered  
I was just messing around I growled, but felt my anger lessen, Paul was my best friend, I wasnt going to stay angry at him forever, besides Id made my point.  
Okay, Jared you patrol till four, and Ill take over then Sam said.  
Urgh great. Patrol was the worst part of this whole werewolf thing; we had to run around the La Push borders for several hours, usually getting soaked. I was always tired and starving when I finished my shifts. At least I had something to look forward too, tomorrow.  
Jared Paul commented with a grin Your so whipped  
I growled, but ignored him, and started along towards the border.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken me so long to update, I had a major writers block and Ive been away on holidays for about a month.**

**Just so you guys know, inner dialogue is represented by and and when its talking out loud its and .**

**The Way I Am-Jared and Kim  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing.  
Kims POV**

I woke up, to the sound of my phone ringing. Shit.

I stumbled out of bed and grabbed the phone from its place on my desk.  
Hello? I muttered blearily, glancing at the time. 8.30. Oh no I have half an hour to get ready for school.  
Is this Kim? the voice on the phone asked me.  
Uhh yes I replied, duh who else?  
This is Coleen, from La Push High, School has been canceled for the rest of the week, due to storm damage, and it shall resume next Monday, goodbye.  
Bye I muttered, as she hung up.

Damn it, no school, meant no Jared.

Although I almost believe that what happened yesterday was a dream, it wouldnt be the first time.

But no, the lack of leftovers from dinner was evidence enough.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water soothed my muscles and calmed my mind. Eventually I turned the water off and Id just wrapped a towel around myself, when I heard the doorbell ring.

Mum! I thought excitedly, and I ran to the door, yanking it open.

Only to find Jared standing on my porch, looking as gorgeous as usual. Oh Fuck! He stood staring at me for about ten, long, awkward seconds, before he grinned.  
Is this how you greet every one? He asked mischievously,  
I ahh I wasnt expecting you. Well no shit, idiot.  
Yeh, well I was wondering if um maybe, you might want to hang out with me today? I think my heart stopped.  
Yeah, Id love to He has no idea how much. Im going to go change I said awkwardly but you can come in if you want to He followed me inside, and sat at the kitchen bench. I turned quickly and raced to my bedroom, shutting the door. Shit what should I wear? Since it was summer, and pretty hot (well for around here anyways) I decided on my favorite high waisted shorts and a colorful singlet. I dried my hair as fast as I could, and went back into the kitchen.

**Jareds POV**

Sitting at her kitchen table, I was desperately trying to control myself as images of her flashed through my head.

Her wet hair tangled over her bare shoulders. Her gorgeous thighs, STOP Jared, I ordered myself.

If I dont stop now, I wont be able too. I concentrated on my breathing.

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

Id just calmed myself down, when Kim walked into the kitchen, in tight denim shorts and a figure-hugging singlet.

I inhaled quickly, avoiding her eyes as she leaned against the counter opposite me.  
Do you want something to eat? She asked me. At this I looked up, grinning.  
Sure! I nodded enthusiastically

she laughed, and started grabbing stuff from the fridge and pantry. She measured flour and milk into a bowl, adding eggs and sugar, then pushed it towards me, asking if I could stir it. I mixed all the ingredients quickly, handing it back when it was mostly lump free.  
I watched as she turned the stove on, and started to make pancakes.

My stomach growled hungrily, and Kim grinned at me, grabbing some plates from the cupboard. She quickly loaded them with pancakes and set one in front of me.  
Thanks I said, as I dug in, drowning my pancakes in maple syrup.  
Please tell me you havent eaten yet? Kim asked me.  
Oh no, I had breakfast at Emilys before, but it was only some toast and a few muffins. She shook her head in disbelief, and I grinned at her.  
So she began, as she was putting her plate in the dishwasher what do you want to do today?

Well some of my friends are having a barbeque this afternoon, um you could come with me if you want.

Please say yes, please say yes, please, please, please.  
Alright she answered, smiling gently, wow shes so gorgeous.  
Great! I felt my face pull into another one of those maniacal grins.

Is there anything else that you wanted to do today? I asked her.  
Well I need to go to the shops but thats about it.

I placed my plate in the dishwasher, and straightened up.  
Alright well do you want to go now? She looked at me confused.  
You want to come? I want to be anywhere you are.  
Uh yeah, if thats okay with you? Oh no maybe she doesnt want me!  
She grinned Sure she turned and started walking to the front door.

My eyes followed her, watching as she moved.

She glanced back at me, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned and set off after her, we got outside and started walking down the road.

La Push General Store was just down the road and it was the only shop we had, if you wanted anything else you had to go to Forks or Port Angeles.

Slyly I brought my hand down and grabbed Kims hand, hoping she wouldnt push me off.  
She just looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled shyly.

I felt my heartbeat speed up, from the prolonged contact of our skin.

Her hand was soft and incredibly small, compared to mine.

We chatted, as we walked, not about anything in particular, just random stuff. It always surprised me how easy it was too talk to her.

We entered the store, and I sighed as the cool air hit my skin.

So, what do you need?


End file.
